The Ugly Truth (Movie Adaption)
by CartoonFan12345
Summary: At the end of Dog Days, Greg and Holly held hands and were thought to be a couple. Then, 4 months later, nothing has happened in their relationship and were back to being friends, or were always friends. When the Valentines Dance coming along, Greg sees it as an opportunity to ask Holly out and find out her feelings. Trouble then starts as Rowley angrily ends their friendship.


**Well, I'm back on Fanfiction. If you have no idea what the heck I'm talking about, I just arrived here to Florida from my move. Actually, I arrived 2 weeks ago, but now I have internet. Anyways, now that I'm back, I'm ready to continue writing stories. I've been a fan of DoaWK for a while now, especially the movies; so I'm writing what I think would be a good sequel to the latest movie, Dog Days. Yep, it's The Ugly Truth, but it's also going to have a bit of The Third Wheel, so watch out for spoilers if you haven't read the book. **

**With Dog Days on DVD now, I'm pretty sure most of you should've seen the movie by now, but if you haven't, warning spoilers. Though by the description, I already kind of spoiled the ending, so sorry, but in other cases, I hope you enjoy my first DoaWK story. If you remember the end of Dog Days, it picks off right after it.**

**Alright then, enjoy!**

_-Greg's POV-_

I went up to Holly Hills as she was looking beyond her sister's destroyed Sweet 16. Rodrick is such an idiot. Honestly, as mean as Heather is, I felt kind of bad for her. I looked around at all the destroyed things that Rodrick wrecked. I knew that Holly was going to be mad for planning something like this. Holly was looking forward to this, and I let her down.

_Here goes nothing_,I thought.

"I'm really sorry." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. She forgave me already?

"Don't be. This is awesome!" Holly said. "She wanted people to remember her sweet sixteen." Holly said, watching her sister and my brother getting up from the floor.

"People are definitely going to remember this." I said agreeing. Holly nodded and I looked around. Then my hand felt something touching it and then, I could've sworn I was holding someone's hand. I looked down and my mind went blank when I saw that it was Holly's hand I was holding. I looked up at her and she looked at me with a smile. My head turned slowly back to my brother, and I smiled myself. I didn't play a lot of video games this summer, but at least I completed one of my goals... getting together with Holly Hills.

_**4 Months Later**_

**January 22th**

-Greg's Explanation-

"Okay, now 4 months ago, on the day of Heather Hill's Sweet 16, Rodrick and the rest of Loded Diper performed a song and pretty much ruined the party. It was a bad night for Heather and Rodrick, but a good night for me and Holly. After we held hands that night, I knew that we were a couple. Even though we hang out for the rest of the summer, nothing major happened. I haven't asked Holly out, she never asked me out, which I'm pretty sure is supposed to the guy's job, and we haven't had a romantic moment since the party. It's almost like that day never happened and we're still friends. Holly has a profile on this social network which she goes on everyday, and her relationship status is at single." I shrugged. "I guess we never did become a couple. But there's only two solutions: one, I could ask Holly out; or two, do nothing."

-End of Greg's Explanation-

-School-

_-No POV-_

It was another school day at Westmore Middle School, as Greg and his friends are 8th graders now and are halfway into the school year before going to high school. Greg was walking to school with Rowley.

"So what did you do this weekend Greg?" Rowley asked.

"Why do you always ask me that exact same question after every weekend?" Greg asked.

"Just being friendly." Rowley said.

"Well, I pretty much didn't do anything this weekend." Greg replied.

Greg got his things out of his locker when they got there. He just stood there by the locker and looked over at Holly talking to her friends. Every time Greg looks at Holly, he thinks about them holding hands. Not at the sweet sixteen party, but as a couple.

"Still thinking about Holly?" Rowley said, walking up to me.

"We held hands, Rowley. She held my hand. That has to mean she likes me, right?" Greg said.

"I don't know Greg. I'm not the biggest love person, but I've got my own love problems." Rowley said.

"You like someone?" Greg asked Rowley.

"Yeah, the new girl, Abigail Brown." Rowley said.

"Well, it probably won't happen. She's dating Michael Sampson." Greg said.

"Yeah, that's my love problem. Though it's a bit more serious than yours." Rowley said.

"How is it more serious than mine?" Greg asked.

"I like Abigail and she's dating someone; you like Holly and she's single. Clear enough?"

"I guess you're right, but what if Holly thinks I don't like her and then she goes for someone else." Greg asked Rowley. The bell suddenly rang and everybody started going off to class. Holly walked right pass Greg and Rowley.

"Hey guys, you're going to be late." Holly said.

"We'll discuss this later." Rowley whispered, following Holly.

"You coming, Greg?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Greg said, throwing the locker door closed. Greg's pencil box fell out and spilled everywhere. "Um, hold on a second." Greg gathered his pencils and started cramming them into the box. Holly was looking at him making Greg nervous. Greg rushed to put his pencils back. He put them into the locker and Greg nervously chuckled. "Let's go." 2 seconds later, Greg's locker opened again and his pencils came out again. Holly giggled and Greg angrily walked back and shoved all his pencils into the locker.

"I need to get a better lock."

**Anyways, that was chapter 1. Not a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, but suspense, romance, friendship and even more will roll out pretty soon. Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
